Generally, an object to be supported in a rack-based system is mounted to a rack via a slide rail assembly whose first rail is mounted to a post of the rack, typically by means of a bracket device, and whose second rail is movable with respect to the first rail and is configured for supporting the object.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,181,549 B1, for example, discloses a chassis retaining system for a rack, wherein the system serves mainly to secure a chassis to the rack. More specifically, as shown in FIG. 1 accompanying the specification of the '549 B1 patent, each chassis (105, 110, 115) includes a handle (106, 112, 116), with which a user can move the corresponding chassis (105, 110, 115) out of the rack (101) via the corresponding slide rails (120, 122). The rack (101) includes a vertical member (130) with a plurality of square perforations (133).
Furthermore, the handle (301) in FIG. 3 accompanying the specification of the '549 B1 patent includes a securing device (307), e.g., a snap hook, that extends through one of the square perforations (133) of the vertical member (130) and stays at the back side (313) of the vertical member (130) to secure the chassis to the rack (101). The disclosure of the '549 B1 patent is incorporated herein by reference.